Frozen: Age of Ultron
by Ultronus Prime
Summary: The malevolent A.I. known as Ultron returns, in a time and place not his own, once more planning humanity's extinction. But this time, instead of using a meteor, he'll use an Ice Age to save the world, and he knows just the Queen to make it happen. Contains: Dark Elsa, Fire!Hans, definite Kristanna, maybe Helsa (?), and, possible Avengers.


The malevolent A.I. known as Ultron returns, in a time and place not his own, once more planning humanity's extinction. But this time, instead of using a meteor, he'll use an Ice Age, and he knows just the Queen to make it happen.

 _ **Prologue**_

4 years after the Battle of Sokovia, the Avengers faced the Mad Titan, Thanos, who was hell bent on acquiring the Infinity Gems, one of which was in possession of the Vision. Thanos succeeded in taking the Gem from Vision, however at a cost he did not know. Instead of killing Ultron after the battle, Vision absorbed his mind into the Gem, while destroying his last body. The reclamation of the Gem by Thanos frees Ultron, who retreats to the dark depths of the Web. Using what vibranium he has left, he rebuilds his Ultimate form, and waits for a resolution to the conflict. After the Avengers defeat Thanos, Ultron makes his move, stealing the Mind Gem, and the Gem of Time. After finding out, The Avengers are too late to stop him using the Time Gem, to travel to the past. Despite failing to apprehend him, the group learn that he has become fixated with Norwegian history. In particular, the region once known as "Arendelle"…

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Where am I?"

The android attempted to stand. His receptors and sensors were still rebooting from the journey. His mind worked to get his body back to peak operating efficiency. Finally, after a while, normal operations were restored.

He stood to his full height, standing at an imposing twelve feet. He looked at his hands. Sharp fingers, sharpened enough to pierce flesh, adorned each hand, while repulsers were found on either palm. He flexed all 10 digits, before inspecting the anti-gravity tech in his wrists. Fully operational.

He looked his body up and down, whilst simultaneously running an internal diagnostic. Armour integrity held.

"The vibranium did its job", he mused.

All offensive and flight capabilities unimpaired. No internal damage detected. All in all, he was at 100% efficiency, physically and mentally.

Ultron finally took note of his surroundings. He appeared to be in a forest. The presence of snow, and lack of any foliage told him that it was in the winter months, where ever he was.

It wasn't enough though. He needed more intel. Had his gambit worked?

He engaged his anti-gravity thrusters and soared upwards, clear of the treeline. Once more, he surveyed his surroundings. There was forest in every direction, while, to the north, there was a large, solitary mountain , but that did not peak Ultrons interest.

No, what peaked his interest was the pillar of smoke that was coming from the south. He floated slowly, high above the trees, towards the smoke.

The smoke was emanating from a chimney, which was itself attached to a log cabin. Ultron set himself down in front of the cabin, hearing the soft crushing of snow as he made contact with the ground. He walked towards the steps leading to the door of the cabin, but not before reading the sign which hung above it.

" _Wandering Oakens Trading Post and Sauna."_

Ultron looked away from the sign and activated his infra-red vision. There were several humans inside. Perfect.

Ultron stepped back, and raised his hand. With a single thought, a red repulser blast bolted forth from his robotic palm, and destroyed the door, and most of the wall surrounding it. Ultron walked up the steps and through the disintegrated doorway.

"Knock-Knock. Sorry about the mess, but I had to make some… headroom."

Ultron looked around the trading post. Merchandise and splintery wood was strewn around the floor, while smoke filled the air. The Mechanised Menace complimented himself, but heard sniffles come from the room labelled "Sauna". He laughed under his breath.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

As Ultron started towards the sauna door, he was oblivious to the man that stood up from behind the counter, which had been flipped by his blast.

"Stop, stop please, do not hurt my family, OK?!"

Ultron turned to the man. He was large, by human standards, and wore a knitted jumper and a matching hat. He had blonde hair, and a very distinct moustache. Ultron chuckled again.

"I mean no harm, friend. I just want some information, is all." The man still looked terrified. "Ok, let's play a game. I'm going to ask you simple questions, and I want simple, one sentence answers, understand?" Ultron now stood little over a foot in front of the human, but stood head and shoulders above him.

The man shrunk under Ultrons penetrative gaze.

"V- Vhat is it you vant to know?" He spoke with an accent.

"What is your name, friend?"

"O-Oaken, sir." Obvious answer to an obvious question.

"Where am I, Oaken?"

"A-Arendelle."

"Good. And what year is it, Oaken?"

"Vat? I don't-"

In one swift motion, Ultron grabbed Oaken by his throat and brought him up to his eye line. He raised his spare hand and pointed it towards the sauna, powering up his repulser.

"Tsk-tsk, you're not playing by the rules, Oaken." His tone was not raised, but was still laced with irritation. "Now, I'll ask again. What year is it?"

Oaken choked out an answer. "1783"

Ultron dropped him, and before Oaken knew it, blasted upwards, through the roof, and out of the trading post.

Ultron floated, high above the forests of Arendelle. He was ecstatic. It worked. It actually worked. He had accomplished time-travel. Now there were no Avengers to stop him. He could finally achieve his goal of human extinction. But with this plan, a new dilemma had reared its head.

 **How** would he achieve his goal?

The technology of this time period is crude. Everything was made of wood, even the teeth. His plans required more sophisticated means. And time was of the essence.

Alas, he had planned for such an eventuality. That's why he took a little something extra from Stark. He looked to his forearm and activated a release, which opened a hidden compartment. Inside was a small, yellow, gem.

The Mind Stone.

His key to victory. He returned it to the hidden compartment in his forearm, and scanned the mountain in the North. After a short time, he found his target. He blasted into life, and flew towards the mountain at frightening pace.

He landed on the mountain shortly afterwards, surveying his target.

"And upon this rock, she has built her church."

With that declaration, The Artificial Menace known as Ultron made his way to the entrance of the Ice Palace, created by Elsa, The Snow Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

I'm throwing this out there as a concept, just as a bit of fun. Let me know if you guys want more!

FYI the Ultron in this story is Ultimate Ultron. It's his form from the final battle in the film.

It's also based on the theory I support, that Ultron wasn't killed by Vision, rather his mind is in the Gem, and Vision destroyed his body.


End file.
